


Mistletoe Tales - The Faculty

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, holiday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Zeke helps Casey out of an embarrassing situation at Christmas.





	Mistletoe Tales - The Faculty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christmas, one of two mistletoe-themed fics I wrote to include with the 2018 holiday card I sent to friends.

Casey stopped dead when he got to his locker. Someone had stuck a sprig of mistletoe in the door, and below it, a photo of the football team cut into a circle with an arrow pinned to the middle, allowing it to spin. A crowd of students, including members of the football team stood around him, laughing.

“Which one of the team is it going to be, Connor?” one boy asked.

A girl taunted, “Are you going to stop with a kiss, Casey?”

Casey closed his eyes, his cheeks hot, the tears behind his eyes threatening to fall. Then suddenly the laughter stopped. Casey opened his eyes to see Zeke Tyler standing in front of the crowd.

Tearing down the team photo, Zeke announced, “Sorry, guys, but he’s taken,” and to prove it, he took Casey into his arms and kissed him.

A combined gasp went through the crowd, then they all began talking at once. Casey forgotten, they moved away, Zeke being the new topic of gossip.

His head spinning, Casey asked Zeke, “Are you crazy? Why did you do that?”

“Call it an early Christmas present.” Zeke gave him a wink, then strolled down the hall, calling over his shoulder, “Merry Christmas, Connor.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/4Q4jAEx)


End file.
